The Most Unlikely Duo: The Stoic Sage And The Free-Spirited Mage
by Starfire32
Summary: Ewan has always felt that his teacher was a man of no emotion, but when a turn of events lead to the two sharing a single bed, well... let me just say the older gentleman shares a few secrets that leaves Ewan astonished and yearning for more... SalehxEwan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay... so real quick. Every time there is an italicized remark, that is supposed to be read as if Ewan is thinking it. So yeah, Italicized=Ewan's thoughts. Enjoy :)~Sincerely, Satrfire32**

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Chapter 1

_Ah it always feels nice to bask in the moonlight when there's a full moon,_

Ewan thought to himself as he sat on the crumbling bank of the river, his feet dangling in its crisp clean water. _If only I could stay like this forever. Still though, something was missing...Aha! That's it! If only Saleh could be here with me, that would make it perfect. I could lean against his chest and forget about all_

_my worries._

As Ewan began thinking about his teacher, his stomach began to form knots while his cheeks became flushed.

_No not this again. I can't want him. He would never be into guys anyways, especially not me. The way he acts around me is like I always disappoint him. I just have to not think about him that way_.

Suddenly, he heard a solemn voice from behind calling his name, "Ewan, what have I told you about dawdling? Your supposed to be preparing supper right now."

Ewan swiveled around, his feet still in the water, and looked up to see his teacher glaring down at him. Saleh's eyes so bright that they pierced the growing darkness.

" O-oh hey teacher, how are you doing?" Ewan said quickly, covering his small, growing bulge and trying to change the subject before he got an earful from the stoic man.

"Ewan I thought I told you that you have to finish supper and then you could play around," Saleh said as he ran his fingers through his brown-silver hair, "at this rate, we wont have anything to eat... again. So get out of there and come on." With that, Saleh spun on his heel and began to make his way back to the little cottage the two call home.

"O-okay teacher hold on."

Ewan stood up cautiously as to not slip backwards into the now freezing water.

_*sigh* Smooth Ewan, real smooth_ Ewan thought sarcastically as he slowly trudged toward the little house.

He had not taken more than several steps before he heard a low growl coming from behind. He twirled around and saw a Mauthe dog sprinting towards him; mouth wide open to reveal 2 rows of pearly white teeth encased in black, grimy gums, eyes shining a brilliant golden hue. Looking even more menacing in the now full-blown darkness. Ewan just stood there as if he thought the dog would not see him, hoping that the monster would just pass on by. But to no avail. The dog continued his sprint towards the frail and defenseless mage, now no more than one hundred feet away.

_Oh crap, what should I do!_ _I forgot my tome back at the cottage. I didn't think I would need it, _he thought as his heart beat quickened.

Snapping back to reality, Ewan turned and began to run towards the sanctuary that was the dimly lit house.

_Almost there_, the young mage thought_, just a few more ste- AHHH!'_ The young mage fell and tripped over a burnt stump he used to practice his magic on.

_Crap, great, just great,_ Ewan picked himself up off the cold ground only to be tackled to the floor by a large snarling mass.

"Get off of me!" the boy pleaded, his cries falling on incomprehensible ears.

Exhausted and sweating, Ewan began to grow tired and started to give up. Suddenly though, he felt the mass of weight lift off him, only to come crashing down all at once, crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Please... No more..." he mumbled, his life flowing out of every pore...

Defeated, Ewan let his guard waiver ever so slightly, a mistake that was irreversible. In a split second, the beasts mouth shot out and clamped down onto Ewan arm; it's fangs plunging mercilessly into Ewan's left arm; his blood whetting the dogs ravenous appetite.

"Please God, Please have mercy on me! Please have someone come to my aid! I don't want to die like this... *sob* Not like this..."

As if the gods were answering his prayers, Ewan hazily saw a flash of bright light fly towards the creature and knock it onto its back. The creature jumped to its feet and let out a terrifying snarl, only to be met with another flash of bright light, straight to the dog's abdomen. Realizing this prey was not worth it, the Mauthe dog began running towards the hills, realizing that it could not make a quick meal out of this lone boy.

" Ewan! Ewan are you okay!"

With the last of his remaining energy, he craned his head and saw his teacher dashing towards him, a worried and exasperated look plastered on his face.

"T-teacher..." Was all he could manage to say before he drifted into unconsciousness.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Ewan awoke to the familiar smell of ancient tomes and freshly picked herbs. He picked himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he grew accustomed to the dimly lit room. He looked towards the old, wooden window, warped past its time, and saw that it was still night.

_I guess I only slept for a few hours if it's still dark outside, _Ewan reassuringly thought to himself.

Just then, he noticed a shifting of papers to his right; relieved to see that it was just Saleh. He was looking down at Ewan from his desk, surrounded by ancient texts, and dusty artifacts.

" So I see you have decided to wake up. Took you long enough," the sage said calmly.

" What do you mean, it's still night time. Didn't I just sleep for a few hours?" Ewan said as he looked at his teacher, his eyes full of bewilderment.

" Yes you did, but then you slept some more. You've been asleep for one day exactly. That's why it's night time again."

Ewan's jaw hung open in amazement.

He jumped out of the bed and exclaimed, " you mean I've been asleep for a whole day! W-well who helped you with the chores?!"

" We'll of course I did everything myself. Seeing as you were out of commission," his teacher said coldly.

Saleh's tone sent shivers down Ewan's back, and he had to look down to avoid his teachers icy stare. As he contemplated looking up again, he realized that he wasn't dressed in his usual teal robes. Instead, he had on a flowy mint colored robe that went to just above his smooth, pale knees.

" When did I change into this?" Ewan muttered as he pulled at the foreign material, confused at to why his attire had changed.

" I took the liberty of changing all of your clothes for you while you were out cold because there was blood all over them. I even took the liberty of changing your underwear for you. The monster must have scared you quite a lot, because you seemed to have had an accident. It's fine though. It wasn't a problem. I also bandaged your arm. Don't worry, it's not serious." his teacher said while observing the boy with hawk like eyes.

Ewan looked down as a dark flush formed across his cheeks. His mind racing due to embarrassment;

_I don't care that he knew about my accident, I care that he saw me I the nude...How embarrassing!_

"Er...well thank you... I guess " was all Ewan could mutter before his voice began to crack with sorrow.

He threw himself back into the protection of the sheets, looking for some sort of way out of this situation. On his way down, he knocked over the oil lamp set upon a pile of books, and managed to put it out. Now, he lay there in the moon lit room, covered by a thin white sheet, wearing only a single price of cloth, with his teacher watching his every move.

_How pathetic and childish I'm acting_, Ewan thought through his muffled sobs, _all because he saw me like that._

" Ewan!" His teacher exclaimed, clearly frazzled as to why the boy just did that. " What's wrong, why are you crying?" Saleh asked him as he knelt beside the bed and felt Ewan cringe under his touch.

" Nothing..." Ewan said as he regained his composure. "I just... didn't want you to see me ... like that... "

Saleh blinked in confusion before looking at the boy in full understand meant.

"Ewan..." he began, before being cut off by a weak, almost inaudible voice.

" No... It's nothing... just forget I said anything at all" Ewan said before moving closer to the edge of the bed, away from Saleh.


	2. Chapter 2

Not wanting Ewan to run away like always, Saleh said, " no Ewan, not this time. We are going to have a talk about all that has gone on, whether it be known or not known. " With that, Saleh stood up and slid himself into the bed beside Ewan; a bed designed for a single person.

Ewan just lay there as he felt Saleh settle down into a comfortable position. Himself all too aware of the situation around him; he could feel his teachers thigh pushing up against his butt, the warmth emanating off of the other man's body. The close proximity sending shivers down his own, making certain parts of his body grow stiff...

"There. Now I know this is not the most comfortable position for two men, but it will have to make due until we clear everything up," Saleh stated, sounding a bit uncomfortable, as he once again inched a little closer to Ewan.

"Now...lets talk." Saleh breathed out in a determined voice.

"What's there to talk about?" Ewan stated bluntly in a half hearted voice, curling up to the blankets tighter than before, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare.

" Now Ewan, don't give me that..." His teacher began before trailing off.

"*sigh* Okay I will start, seeing as you don't want to make an effort to talk to me. First off, I know about a few of your, how should i say ' habits' that you think I have neglected to notice."

Ewan began to flush at hearing his teacher say this, but wanted to know exactly what his teacher knew.

"L-like what?"

"Well," his teacher began, " I know that ... Well I'm just gonna put it bluntly. I know that when it's your turn to do laundry, you take an extra amount of time on my personals; in particularly my underwear."

"W-well" Ewan stammers, " I just wanted to make sure that they were dirty. Is there anything wrong with that?"

" No I guess not, but is your way of checking if there dirty or not by smelling them?"

"I-how did you know that?! I thought you had gone to the village?!" Ewan exclaimed, turning to face his teacher. Now the two were staring eye to eye. Ewan began to flush at his teachers penetrating gaze.

Knowing that explanations were useless, he gave in and said," oh well it doesn't matter. So you saw, big deal. That doesn't support the claim, which you still haven't told me, that you are trying to prove. What else do you supposedly know?"

Ewan sternly said as he rolled back over to face the expressionless wall.

"Remember the day when we went to the river to play?" Saleh began, " well we needed to change and there wasn't anywhere around so we just did it right there. So we both turned around, but I noticed you staring at me while I stripped off my robes..."

" B-but..!" Ewan began.

" Let me finish Ewan," Saleh said sternly, "as i was saying... I noticed you staring at me, and when I turned to face you I saw that you had, well, a hard on. I didn't think nothing

of it, and I let you think that I hadn't noticed." After that confession, Saleh grew quiet and let the words spoken aloud sink in.

'How does he know all of this?! He probably knows that I'm into men now. He probably won't want me as a student either. Oh why did this have to happen.'

" Well if that's all you know, then I don't see the point in continuing our talk," Ewan said in hopes of ending the conversation before it went any further.

"Well there are a few more things, such as you trying my underwear on and using the same spoon to eat with without washing my saliva off of it first", Saleh said in a matter of fact tone.

Ewan flushed a shade brighter, even noticeable now in the pitch-black darkness. It was now or never he thought to himself... With a large sigh, Ewan began...

" Do you hate me?" He put bluntly.

Taken aback by Ewan's sudden statement, Saleh stuttered and then grew quiet. Growing impatient, Ewan flung himself around, practically on top of him, and stared straight into his teachers eyes while saying,

"Well?! Do you hate me?! You know all of this stuff about

me so I guess it's no surprise anymore. Yes, Saleh, I do find men attractive. And you know what?! I find you especially attractive! So if you hate me for this well that's okay. I understand that you will never like me like that. It's fine. I came to terms with that a long time ago." He broke of before flipping back over, "just...please don't hate me...Please don't make me leave. This is the only place... I have felt comfortable in. Please... Just forget I said any of this..." he trailed off.

Startled, Saleh began cautiously," Hate you? How could I hate you? That's absurd. You know..." Saleh shouted, in an increasing angry tone, "there's a few things about me that you don't know either!"

" Like what?" Ewan said, still facing the wall.

"L-like when it's my turn to do the laundry. I do the exact same thing as you. I smell your dirty underwear. Except I do it because... Because..."

Becoming interested, Ewan turned and faced his teacher, who now appeared to be battling a demon that only he could see...

" Because it turns me on! That is why I do it. And I know that is also why you do it to! So don't try to tell me otherwise." He exclaimed. Saleh looked as if a burden has been lifted off of his shoulders.

" Is that it?" Ewan prods curiously.

" No that's not it... I have done a few more things that aren't as important as the one I just said. Most are just watching you as you practiced your magic, or admiring your physique. Nothing big like what I just admitted."

"Oh... " Ewan sighed, letting the letdown in his voice shine through.

As if he was now free, Saleh continued while staring into Ewan's eyes..

" And when I saw you lying there, I feared the worse. I ran as fast as I could, and when I saw that you were breathing, I carried you all the way back here."

Ewan could see Saleh's expression even in the darkness; worry. So his teacher did care about him.

" When I got you back here, I saw that you had wet your clothes with pee and blood. So I had to change them." Saleh continued, "do you know how it was for me to do that? I didn't want to take advantage of you because that would be wrong. So I ended up dressing you with my eyes closed. Let me tell you, it was not an easy feat..."Saleh concluded with a small laugh.

Ewan stared at his teacher, expecting more, but it seemed as if the older man spilled all that there was.

Ewan knew that he shouldn't ask, but he did any way... He needed to make sure.

Sitting up, he looked down into his lap and said, "so I take it you don't hate me?"

Saleh just sighed. Not the reaction he was expecting from him.

"No, I don't hate you. How could I hate you when your everything I am? We both find men attractive," Saleh states embarrassingly, a red tint across his cheeks." How could I hate you? That would be like hating myself."

Ewan let out a sigh of relief before laying back down, his back to Saleh. " Well that's good," Ewan said bluntly.

"Yeah," Saleh replied quietly.

Silence...

Ewan was about to speak, but suddenly felt an outstretched arm fall across his abdomen and pull him closer than before.

" Let's just lay here for a bit", Saleh whispered caringly to him.

"O-okay." Ewan replied.

The two layed there for what seemed like an eternity until Ewan felt something prodding against his leg.

"Umm.. Saleh.. Is that your..." Ewan muttered.

Startled and a little ashamed, Saleh says, " oh sorry. Yeah it is. The great dragon endowed me with supreme knowledge but left me lacking a little bit in that area. Heh..."

"That's okay," Ewan admits, I'm the same, and besides I don't mind. I actually like it that way."

"R-really ?! " Saleh exclaims in a loud voice, but then lowers his tone and becomes embarrassed at his evident joy.

" I mean really..." Saleh says, this time in a lower pitch.

Ewan laughs as he rolls over to face his teacher.

The two lay there staring into each other's eyes...

"..."

"..."

Suddenly, Saleh moves forward towards Ewan's lips and the two embrace in a kiss. At first, there is just a little exploring, testing the waters. Soon though, the two plunge into a passionate kiss, a war between tongues. Ewan moves his hand down towards Saleh's member and grasps it through his clothes.

"Ugh..." Saleh moans as Ewan continues running his hand on his nether regions. Suddenly, Ewan stops and looks up at Saleh with bright eyes.

"Ummm... Could you ummm..."

"Yes... Ewan..." Saleh replies, trying to catch his breath, "what is it..?"

"Could you umm... Touch me to...please" Ewan's shyly admits, while a rose colored tint consumes his cheeks.

Eyes wide, Saleh replies, "sure thing. Anything for my favorite student."

Saleh reaches under the blanket and traces Ewan's outline before heading straight towards his cock. Saleh grasps it in his hand and begins stroking it through the material. Ewan gasps and lets a moan.

"Saleh... Haah... It feels so good..." Ewan musters out through broken breaths.

"Heh. Don't forget about me." Saleh says jealously.

He grabs Ewan's hand and guides it towards his own throbbing member. Ewan instinctively latches on, and goes to town on it.

"Ugh... Ewan... I don't know how much longer I can last... Haah..." Gasps Saleh.

"Haah... me either." Ewan's replies, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Heh... We have clothes on... And still, this amount of ecstasy..." Saleh replies while cringing under the forcefulness of Ewan's hand.

"Heh... Yeah your right... I can only imagine when we don't have clothes on...ahh..." Ewan's replies through forced breaths.

"Ugh... I'm about to cum... Hurry Ewan, kiss me" Saleh pleads through his moans.

"Ugh... Yes me too... Please... Haah... Kiss me..."

The two mages come together in a clump of sweat and lust, each tugging on the others hair.

"Uggghhhh I'm gonna cum!" Exclaims Saleh.

"Haaaahhh... Me too!"

Saleh feels Ewan's hips buck and feels his hand become wet and likewise for Ewan.

"Pant...pant..."

"Pant...pant...Saleh..."

"Pant... Yes Ewan..."

"Are we... Pant... Together now...?

Ewan shyly asks.

He is given only silence for a second until Saleh let's out a small snicker and looks at Ewan with love in his eyes.

"Would you like that...?" Saleh teases.

"Yes... Very much..." Ewan admits, while looking at Saleh with a grin on his face.

"We'll then, it looks like we are. " Saleh sighs happily.

"One more thing teacher, err I mean Saleh?"

"Haha yes, Saleh is fine by me. What is it?" Saleh happily replies.

"Do you love me?" Ewan asks, his heart stuck in his throat.

"Yes... Yes I do." Saleh admits as he moves over and kisses his pupil on the forehead. "Very much..."

"Good," Ewan's relaxes, "because I love you too."

Ewan embraces Saleh in a final kiss before flipping over and putting his back to Saleh. Saleh is awestruck at the sudden show of negativity, but Ewan looks over his shoulder and grins before grabbing Saleh's hand, pulling him closer, and draping it over his side.

"Saleh..." Ewan whispers.

"Yes Ewan..." Saleh asks.

"I love you" Ewan breaths out.

"I love you too." Saleh whispers back...

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

**I really like how this story came out, and I REALLY do love this pairing. Reviews are always welcome :) and once again, I am TERRIBLY sorry that i haven't been able to update in such a long while. Sorry X( Anyways... I hope you enjoy reading the story ads much as I had writing it :) ~Sincerely, StarFire32**


End file.
